Murda bizness -SASUSAKU
by vendetta's curse
Summary: sasuke raped sakura when they where sixteen years old and in high school. now, 4 years later, sakura is a skilled assassin, and sasuke is a wealthy mob boss. But sakura is out for blood, she wants him dead, so what's stopping her from pulling the trigger? SASUKE X SAKURA!
1. betrayed

Sasusaku-Murda Bizness

Sakura smiled as she danced with her friends at konaha high schools summer dance, moving her body to the music. She turned to Ino "I'm gonna go now." She pouted "what? Come on sakura, it's only 8, the dance ends in an hour, come on, stay a little longer?" sakura laughed "I wish, but I have to get home, auntie wants to go on a road trip tomorrow." Ino sighed "alright." They hugged and sakura walked off, leather jacket and red clutch in her hand, (outfit on my page.). She walked out to her car, trying to find her keys in her clutch, she cursed as she dropped them. She crouched down and picked them up "sakura…" she blinked and turned to see sasuke uchiha standing by the door. She blushed, nobody knew that she had a big crush on the very popular boy and close friend, not even Ino and she was her best friend! Sakura swallowed "h-hey sasuke, what's up? Y-you look nice." She said, gesturing to his black t-shirt, navy blue jeans and black converse, a black wrist band on his wrist. She blushed again as he walked over to her, hands in his pockets "so do you. What are you doing out here? All alone…" she placed a hand on her arm "I'm just heading home." sasuke glanced around for a moment "hey, do you have some time to spare before you go?" she bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment before smiling softly "I guess I can spare 15 minutes." He smirked "good, come on." Sakura's blush darkened as he took her hand and led her to the POOL.

Sakura walked around the pool's edge with the uchiha boy, the water's surface reflecting off the walls beautifully. "This is nice..." sasuke smirked "Yeah, I come here to think sometimes." Sakura laughed and turned to sasuke "okay, how many times have you used that line before?" sasuke chuckled "actually, to be honest, you're the first one to I've ever told." Sakura smiled at that. Sasuke turned to her, "sakura, come here." Sakura blushed as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close "tell me something, do you want me?" sakura blushed as he whispered in to her ear "I-I- um-" sakura let out a shaky breath as sasuke softly kissed down her neck. Sakura gasped as sasuke placed his hands on her lower back, his finger tips just above her ass. "S-sasuke, um, "her eyes widened as he slammed her against a wall and began sucking and kissing on her neck "s-sasuke s-stop. T-this isn't you." He bit down on her skin "shut up, what do you know about me, huh?" sakura panted as he grabbed her ass harshly "just quit resisting." Sakura's eyes widened as he kissed her, hands pulling up her dress and squeezing the bare flesh of her ass. "Sasuke!" she pushed him away, and took a few steps from him, his eyes wide, she could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes as he glared at her. "Sasuke stop, please, d-don't do this." Sasuke looked away for just a moment then turned his gaze back to her, her smaller, vulnerable form enticing to him. He licked his lips and walked over to her. Sakura took a step back, this routine continued until she was up against a wall. She whimpered as he harshly grabbed her hair "you don't know how good you look right now." Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She then let out a scream but sasuke covered her mouth and glared at her "shut. Up." Sakura stared at him with fear as he tore off her dress and began touching her all over. Soon enough he had her pressed up against the wall , hand still on her mouth. He pulled out the bandanna from his pocket and tied her mouth, making sure she couldn't make a sound. Sasuke un-zipped his pants and released his hardened member. A scream tore through sakura's lips as he forced himself inside her. Sakura breathed heavily as he kept still inside her. He traced his fingers over her body and kissed up her neck, fondling her breasts for a moment. Sasuke smirked as he felt her walls begin to soak his member. Sakura touched her in a few more places before beginning to move inside her. Sakura, to her anger, began to pant with pleasure as sasuke violated her...

When sasuke was finally finished, he rested her up against the wall, kissing her softly on the cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Sakura swallowed "w-why sasuke?" he met her gaze, guilt in his eyes for just a moment "because, you're the only one I could bring myself to do it with for my first time. I'm going down a dark road sakura; it's been in my family for years. Now it's my turn but I don't want it to be. Brother said this is how it starts; violating the person you care about the most. I hope you can end it." Sakura frowned before glaring "I'm gonna kill you..." this only made sasuke smirk "maybe… I'll hold you to that." Sakura glared at him as he stood up, turned and walked away "good bye sakura." She watched him leave, she grit her teeth, stood up on her soar legs and took a few steps toward the pool. She stood at the pools edge; nothing can be the same after this…nothing ever will be… sasuke uchiha I will kill you… with that sakura fell into the fool, washing away everything she once was and everything she thought she could be. But even though she found this symbolic action a little too dramatic, she knew she was right about on thing, everything has changed.

4 years later….

Sakura walked on the roof of a tall building (outfit on my page), an emotion-less look on her face. She glanced up at the moon for a moment before leaning on her side and jumping off the building, her two swords in her hands. She crashed through a the sky window of a mob bosses mansion, blood splattered the walls almost instantly, the leaders head spinning in the air. Sakura watched as it fell onto the floor, the crowd of sluttish women surrounding the table gapping up at her in surprise. She looked down at them all, "run, scream I don't care. Just get the hell out." Once her sentence ended they did just that, screaming and exiting the mansion like maniacs. Sakura glanced to her side as her ear phone rang. She pressed the button "hello?" "Hey sakura, I've got some information you might like." Sakura arched an eyebrow as she casually left the building through the back "really? What is it hinata?" sakura jumped up on to a roof "we've found the location of sasuke uchiha." Sakura froze and a glare set on her face "tell me."


	2. Trigger

Sasusaku –chap 2- Trigger

Sakura ran jumped from building to building; pure hatred in her eyes, her legs pushing her forward, sakura had never ran so fast. She jumped down on one final building, pulling out the sniper she had on her back and set it up on the roof, aiming to the large white mansion, she looked around for her target, stopping when she saw the uchiha sitting at the dinning room table, clearly in a meeting. She paused for a moment, it was defiantly him, he had grown up well, his hair was still the same but it was a lot darker, his skin was a little paler and he had buffed up a little then he did when he was 16. He wore a long sleeve black top and jet black Jean's, with a black Nike airs. She rolled her eyes and aimed, she swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest. She placed her finger on the trigger. She frowned, her hand shaking heavily, she shook her head,_ shaking hands or not, I'm gonna kill you. _ She smirked "goodbye, uchiha." She pulled on the trigger, _click!_ She frowned and tried again "are you serious?" she whispered in disbelief, her sniper jammed. She was about to fix it when a gun was placed to her head, she turned her head to face the one holding the gun, her eyes widened then she glared in utter hatred "Itachi uchiha." He smirked down at her "hello, sakura haruno." "Ugh!" sakura grunted as she was hit in the back of her neck, knocking her out in the process…

Sakura's eye fluttered open to find that she was tied to a wooden chair, her arms tied behind her back and to the back of the chair, her ankles tied to the chair legs. Sakura looked around her surroundings to find that she was in a small empty basement, nothing in there except a dangling light in the center of the room. She sighed, "_Child's play_..." just as she spoke the wooden door in front of her opened, and her eyes landed on the young uchiha she's wanted to kill for 4 years. She glared with the black flames of hatred in her eyes. Sasuke smirked at her, flashing his teeth at her "well I'll be damned, sakura haruno." Sakura smirked back, but it didn't meet her eyes "yeah, it's been a while huh? I wonder if you're a bigger asshole then you where back then." Sasuke chuckled "what a foul mouth you've gotten, sakura." Sakura watched as 3 people followed in and stood at three parts of the room. One had silver hair with sharp teeth, a large hatchet on his back with a hole in the top corner; he stood at the wall beside her. The other was a guy with kind eyes and orange-red hair, a light tan on his skin; he stood at the opposite wall beside her. The last one was a girl; she had long spiky hair and wore black rimmed glasses, she looked annoying and sakura knew she wouldn't like her right off the bat; she stood at the wall behind her. She smirked "protection uchiha?" he shook his head "no, just a precaution, I ant to see what you can do." Sakura laughed "so you know this won't hold me?" sasuke shrugged "we'll see." sakura grit her teeth, his tone taunting "y'know sakura, you can really make yourself known. It's amusing how many people you've killed just to get to me. Tell me, how much did you sacrifice to get to me? I heard you became a government assassin straight out of high school and after a year you went rouge when you found that was getting you no where near me. Tch, you gave up going to university, becoming a doctor," sakura grit her teeth as he came up behind her and whispered softly in her ear "I even heard that you went against you dear auntie's wishes of going to America with her, you practically gave up your entire future –" "Ugh!" sakura threw her head back in an attempt to smash his nose with the back of her head but sasuke easily took a step back with a smirk on his face. She jumped and smashed the front legs of the chair, standing up and dodging the two men running toward her. She ducked under from the man's hatchet and tripped him with her foot, and then head budded the other with a grunt. She smashed the chair in the wall behind her; near the wooden door sasuke entered in an s smirked as she was released from the binds. Sasuke only smirked at her as all three of them attacked her; he crossed his arms, eyes challenging. Sakura glared and grabbed one of the guys arms and flipped him into the other, she then grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her back then whipped her into the wall, thus knocking her out. She turned her gaze to sasuke next and lunged, pure anger in her eye's as she cocked back her arm, her eyes widened as sasuke pulled out a gun and shot her in the thigh. She stopped and looked down to see a small needle sticking out of her thigh, its blue contents emptying into her. She yanked it out and lunged at sasuke again, where in which he smirked at her, standing still. By the time sakura got to him in 3 simple steps, her vision had blurred and her body felt as heavy as iron. Sakura instantly fell unconscious; sasuke smirked and caught her with one arm. _Clang!_ Sasuke looked down to see a dagger fall from her hand. His eyes widened, "when did she-?" he glanced down at her, _you really meant to kill me, sakura... what have you become?_

Sakura awoke a second time to find her in the middle of the dinning room, sasuke and Itachi in front of her. She glared at them both "before you decide to destroy another chair, let's talk." Sakura glared "there's nothing to talk about." Sasuke arched an eyebrow "how would you know?" sakura held back the urge to tell him to go fuck himself. "Sakura, we have some information we think you'd like to know about." Sakura turned her glare to the older uchiha brother "and why would you think that?" sasuke pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against "because we know who killed your parents and where they are." Sakura's eyes widened and she gave sasuke a gaze of surprise instead of her regular glare "W-what?"


	3. compromise

Murda bizness –chap 3- compromise

Sakura paced across the room, arms crossed as the two uchiha's watched her, "so let me get this straight, you want me to help kill my parents killer because not only will it benefit me, but it will also help you rule over the city easier without them to bother you?" they nodded, sakura nodded "one question, why don't I just kill you now and go after them?" sasuke smirked "because we have all the information." Sakura growled in annoyance "we're going to need your answer." Sakura sighed "Fine, but don't expect me to trust either of you, my advice is that you better watch your backs because let's not forget, I'm going to be the one to put you both in a body bag." Sasuke then watched sakura march out the room with a huff. Sasuke turned to Itachi "Lovely isn't she?" Itachi smirked "I like her." Sasuke chuckled "funny how you always like the girls that want to kill you." Itachi smirked "well, I think this one's yours, I'm still hung up on Anko." Sasuke rolled his eyes "do you not realize sakura wants to kill me?" Itachi shrugged "so you do want her." Sasuke looked away "tch." Itachi smirked, flashing teeth "you've got about 3 weeks to have her fall for you or these might actually be your last three weeks." Sasuke sighed and watched him leave the room "how soon he forgets that she wants to him too." The moment the words left his lips sakura walked in "where will I be staying?" sasuke blinked "huh?" sakura placed her hands on her hips "you think I'm just going to leave and have you plan your escape? I'm staying here, now, where am I staying?" sasuke straightened up "well, all the room in the mansion are preoccupied by my men so the only room you can really stay in is mine, I can get you a bed." Sakura gapped for a moment before smirking "alright, but I suggest you sleep with one eye open, uchiha." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that. "Your joking right?" sakura smirked and left the room again, making sasuke watch after her with a curious gaze, _she __was__ joking right?_

That night, sakura headed down the hall to Sasuke's room "Hey!" sakura turned around to see the girl with red spiky hair walking up to her. Sakura gave her an emotion-less look "and you are?" the girl placed her hands on her hips once she stopped in front of her "my name is Karin and you better stay away from my sasuke-kun!" sakura rolled her eyes, _fan girls_. "Listen trick, I don't want anything to do with your _sasuke-kun_ except to make sure I have his head on my wall, so suggest you back off with the whole I'm- addicted- to- Sasuke's- dick routine and leave me the hell alone." Karin gapped at her as she turned away from her "hey-"sakura grabbed Karin's arm from off her shoulder and flipped her over and onto her back. Sakura picked her up and dragged her by her hair and over to the stairs. "How about I put you on my wall with your sasuke-kun?" Karin screamed as sakura threw her down the stairs, watching Karin tumble down them with a smirk of satisfaction. In a flash, everyone was at the bottom of stairs blinking down at Karin as she cried into her hands, that included of sasuke, Itachi and the dude with silver hair and the guy with orange hair. Sasuke looked up at her as sakura placed her hands on her hips "do me a favor sasuke and keep your fan girl bitch away from me." Sasuke and Itachi arched an eyebrow at her as she turned and went down the hall. "Suigetsu, get Karin to her bedroom, now." Suigetsu nodded, picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom down the hall. Sasuke sighed and followed after her "be careful." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi and continued up the steps.

Sasuke entered his bedroom to find sakura on his bed, reading a think novel; he frowned then noticed it was one of his books from his shelf. Sakura glanced up at him "what?" sasuke glanced away at her snap "sakura, I came up here to tell you to not hurt anymore of my men." Sakura scoffed "that's great, just keeping your _men_ away from me." Sasuke sighed and began to shut his door, sakura pulled out her dagger "sasuke, you shut that door all the way and I'll kill you where you stand." Sasuke paled before releasing the door handle, leaving the door open a crack. Sasuke walked over to her to notice sakura lean away just a little "what are you here for sasuke? Really?" sasuke sighed "sakura, I want to ask you a question." Sakura turned her gaze back to the novel she was reading "you have a voice, speak." Sasuke sighed "I -…." Sakura glanced up at him expectantly. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me?" sakura scoffed, shut her book, swung her legs over the bed and stood up, standing directly in front of the uchiha. "Listen sasuke, I don't know what trick you're trying to play but listen," she rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear "when I kill my parent's murder, I'm coming for your ass next." She pulled back and picked up her book then walked out the room, shooting a glare at Itachi as he walked in. Itachi watched her leave down the hall before turning to sasuke "so, how'd the talk go?" sasuke was silent in his place for a moment before meeting his brother's gaze with a smirk "I've never wanted her so much." Itachi cracked a smirk "told you you'd like her." Sasuke walked past her "and I'm going to have her." Itachi turned to him "and how do you plan to even get close to her?" sasuke smirked "Easy, Trust." Itachi watched him leave the room just as casually as he, himself came in. Itachi sighed "it's not as easy as you think little brother."


	4. save me

Murda Bizness – chap 4- save me

3 weeks later….

"His names orochimaru and he stays in a mansion on the other side of konaha, near a warehouse." Sakura leaned against a wall as sasuke updated her on who she was dealing with. "He uses women, mainly strippers and prostitutes to test on for his weird experiments. How he get's his money for these experiments is simply gang business. People owe him and if they don't pay him he kills them, you know his…method." Sakura glared at that. "So, when do we get this asshole?" sakura asked "hold on, we can't just barge into the place like a SWAT team. We're going to have to get in there the old fashion way." Sakura arched an eyebrow as the two turned to her "what?" sasuke smirked "like I said, he tests on mainly strippers and prostitutes." Sakura's eyes widened in realization "oh hell no."

"I .can't. Believe. I'm wearing this." Sasuke arched an eyebrow as sakura stepped out of her bedroom and into the hall (her outfit on my page.) even Itachi looked like he was having trouble looking away. Sakura blushed "s-stop staring." Both brothers looked away, but when sakura turned and walked downstairs, sasuke took a few snaps of her with his I phone. "Y'know if she catches you with that she's going to kick your ass." Sasuke smirked "I know, but it's a chance I'm willing to take." Itachi chuckled and followed sakura down the steps; sasuke quickly locked his phone and went downstairs last.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but prostitutes go in suigetsu's room." The suigetsu(the grey haired male sakura saw before) stuck his tongue out at karin, casually leaning against the opposite wall. Sakura shot her a glare "there are more stairs you can go down four eyes." Karin gulped and looked away, making sakura smirk. "Sakura, come on, you don't have time to deal with Karin." Sakura turned with a "tch." And walked outside to Sasuke's jet black camaro. She slipped into the back while both sasuke and Itachi slipped into the front. "We'll keep an eye on you sakura the entire time your inside." Sakura pulled on her seat belt "why the hell am I trusting you again?" sasuke chuckled "because you need me." Sakura blinked in surprise as her heart skipped a beat in her chest, a feeling she hadn't had in a long, long time. She looked away as sasuke drove out the drive way and down the road a gentle frown on her face.

Sasuke parked a good 2 miles from the mansion and sakura stepped out, "be careful." Sakura scoffed "don't let the outfit fool you uchiha, I'm still an assassin." Sasuke smirked at her "I know." Sakura arched an eyebrow at that, turned and began walking down the road, toward the ware house. Sasuke exhaled and climbed out with Itachi "come on, we don't have a lot of time before orochimaru gets to her." Itachi shut his door and turned to sasuke "y'know, If this some how goes bad, sakura might be a little harder to get out of there then we expected." Sasuke tensed and glared at Itachi "that won't happen." Itachi smirked "and why is that?" sasuke smiled darkly, flashing his teeth "cuz, I've got a plan." With that sasuke walked into a darkened alley. Itachi frowned "plan B?"

Sakura walked down the road until she came across a large white Italian style mansion, she grimaced,_ this must be it_. Sakura licked her lips and began walking toward it, she'd pretended to be drunk many times, it was almost easy. She stumbled to the wooden door and knocked, leaning against it for support. After a moment or two, the door opened to reveal a face she has hated ever since she was young. "Yes?" sakura smiled "h-hi, um, do you happen –HICK! - To have a phone I could use? I-I'm j-j-just coming back from a c-craaaazy party and I need m-my friends to come and –HICK! – Pick me up." Orochimaru smiled, a sick interest in his eyes " of course, come in." sakura gasped "you a-are sooo nice." She stumbled in and orochimaru shut the door behind him "please, have a seat while I get a phone." Sakura laughed randomly "okay." Orochimaru took a firm hold of her arm and led her to a cashmere couch and sat her down. "What's your name?" sakura smiled "v-ve-veronica." Orochimaru nodded "well veronica, I have a room with a phone, would you like me to take you to it?" sakura shot up "b-but I thought you where going to –HICK!- t-take me!?" orochimaru smirked " well, you look like someone that likes to be led." Sakura inwardly glared at that "Mmmm okay!" she then followed orochimaru down a hall and into a very scientific looking room. Orochimaru sat her down in a chair and turned his back to her, taking a seat at his computer "w-what are you doing?" sakura asked her voice slurred as she stood up and removing a silver buretta from the back of her shorts, anticipation and blood lust in her eyes. "_Sakura! What are you doing?!" _ Sakura ignored sasuke yelling at her through the ear piece in her ear, the thing she knew for sure was how to kill someone; she placed the gun mouth at his head "any last words?" To her slight surprise orochimaru started to laugh "sakura haruno, you have become a deadly little thing haven't you?" sakura scoffed "so you knew it was me, huh? Well that's good; you can tell the devil in hell who killed you." Sakura pulled back the safety and placed her finger on the trigger, "UGGGHHH!" sakura stumbled back and ripped out the needle sticking out of her arm. She yanked it out, the needle now empty "what the FUCK did you just stick me with?" orochimaru chuckled as he stood to his feet and walked in front of her "black mamba venom." Sakura's eyes widened "but, I modified it so that the poison flows slower, making it last an entire 60 minutes before you gasp your last breath." Sakura stood to her feet, grip still on her gun "T-then that leaves me 10 to kill you." Orochimaru chuckled "you can only hope to try, the more you move the faster the poison spreads." Sakura smirked "then let me rephrase," she glared and stood up straight "5 minutes." With that sakura lunged, shooting bullets till she ran out, to her surprise orochimaru dodge everyone, but was caught off guard by sakura's fist. With a grunt, orochimaru was thrown into his computer desk, cracking the computer screen and sending him on to the ground. Sakura whipped out two daggers and ran toward him, orochimaru stood to his feet, wiping blood from the corner of his lip. Sakura swiped at him but he stepped back from it, sakura's smirk didn't disappear though, because what orochimaru didn't realize was that she was driving him toward a wall. "Ugh!" sakura kicked him into the wall, getting impatient and weaker as the minutes dragged on. Sakura stabbed him in the stomach and shoulder, making him cough up blood. Sakura let the daggers go and began to punch him over and over in the face, making his head snap upward, downward, and to the side over and over, her fury spurring her on. Sakura didn't stop until sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hand on her fist "sakura, stop. He's dieing, don't let him take you with him. It's okay. You did it." Sakura panted heavily, seat drops on her face, she took a step back with sasuke "let's go." Sakura shook her head "not until I'm sure he's dead." Sasuke sighed and placed his black buretta in her hand; she glanced at him "then finish it." She stared at him for a long moment "this doesn't change anything." Sasuke smirked "I know." Sakura turned to orochimaru, "how many bullets uchiha?" sasuke swallowed "7." Sakura smirked "I'll only need one." She emptied the gun, leaving in one bullet. She cocked the gun and shot orochimaru straight through the head. Sakura then fell into Sasuke's arms, he stared down at her, swiping some hair from her paling face "you pushed yourself so much that you fainted, you've always been a reckless one sakura." He leaned down and kissed her forehead then pulled out his phone. "Karin, we're on her way back, get me a black mamba antidote in 15 minutes, sakura's hurt and I won't have her die." "Yes sasuke." Sasuke hung up and picked up sakura bridal style, leaving the mansion and laying her in the back of his camaro, Itachi in the driver's seat. He frowned as he slipped into the passenger side "what's Anko doing here?" Itachi smirked as he pulled from the curb and drove down the road "you have your killer girlfriend sasuke, and I have mine." Sasuke rolled his eyes.


	5. Feelings to BURN

Murda Bizness – chap 5- feelings to BURN

(You might want to listen to three days graces 'never too late' and 'lost in you' while reading.)

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see sasuke, Itachi and Karin standing above her, staring down at her, Sasuke's eyes filled with worry for only a moment. Sakura sat up abruptly "w-where the hell am I?" sasuke gave her a cautious look "your back at the mansion, sakura. Don't worry, Karin got the antidote for you and you'll be fine." Sakura blinked at him "w-why?" sasuke crossed his arms over his chest "because I told her to, after you killed orochimaru, you fainted-" sakura frowned "wait, you? What the hell for? "Sasuke sighed, his gaze softening "because….you don't need to die….I didn't want you to die." Neither Itachi nor Karin said a thing as they quickly left the room/ sakura grit her teeth and jumped down on top of him, pinning him to the floor, she placed her gun to his head, but he still kept a straight face. "If you think this will make me spare your life-" sasuke smirked faintly "go ahead and kill me sakura, if that means you will walk away from this and start a better life." Sakura's eyes widened in shock, her lips parted in surprise. "w-why are you saying this?" sasuke said nothing, just stared at her with a gentle and caring gaze. Sakura grit her teeth, her finger shaking on the trigger "you saved my life, so I'll save yours." Sakura jumped off him and ran toward his window, crashing through it and jumping onto the ground, racing down the street, tears in her eyes, pumping her legs and arms as hard as she could, running away from the man that she thought she would be nothing but cold to.

Sasuke stared as sakura's running form as she distanced herself from him, he sighed "sakura…." Sasuke shut his eyes as a single tear rolled down from his eye. "Go after her." He turned his gaze to Itachi, who leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "GO after her." Sasuke frowned "I-I can't, she'll never forgive me-" "sasuke, it's never too late to mend a broken heart. Like I said 4 years ago, this would teach you what love really means. Sakura is in love with you-" "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" sasuke shouted angrily "BECAUSE! Love doesn't fade away like that! Love forgives. Sasuke, you know exactly what you have to do to make this right. Stop acting like a kid and be a man, face her! Show her you love her, tell her the truth." Sasuke glared "and what truth would that be?" Itachi gave him a gentle smirk "that you can't live without her." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at that "GO get her." Sasuke swallowed, jaw tight as he ran out the room and outside to his car. Itachi watched as his little brother sped down the road "well, you finally learned what love is, Itachi." The 21 year old turned to Anko, who casually leaned against the wall. He smirked "I've always known, just because I've never said it to you, Anko, doesn't mean I never felt it toward you." Anko looked away, a light blush on her cheeks "you expect me to believe that?" Itachi cupped her cheek, meeting her gaze "yeah, I do." Anko smiled and leaned in as he captured her lips in his, holding her close.

Sasuke Screeched to a stop in front of sakura's condo building. He ran inside and up to the counter "room number to sakura haruno?" the guy sighed "and who are you-" sasuke placed a gun to his head "sakura haruno please." The guy swallowed "pent house." Sasuke smirked "thanks." He ran into the elevator just as someone got out and hit the penthouse floor. The moment he was on her floor her ran out and burst into her condo and into her bedroom to see that sakura was throwing all her clothes into her PRADA suitcases, tears rushing down her face. "Sakura." Sakura blinked and turned to sasuke "sasuke? W-what are you doing here?" sasuke walked over to her "don't leave." Sakura frowned "what?" sasuke sighed "you can't leave." Sakura frowned "why?" he swallowed "because, I can't let you go." Sakura frowned then help up her gun, making him step back as she aimed it at his heart "you can shoot me if you want but you wont stop me from telling you how I feel." Sakura swallowed "I don't care-" "that's bullshit sakura and we both know it." Sakura glared "what's this about sasuke?" sasuke swallowed "sakura, let me start off with something I should have said the moment I saw you again." Sakura glared "I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes widened at that "w-what?" sasuke swallowed "you don't have to forgive me, I can't even forgive myself. But if I'm never going to see you again I have to get this off my chest. I'm sorry, for all the pain and hurt I ever put you through, I'm sorry that I can't take that pain back, and I'm sorry that out of everything that it took me so long to apologize to you." Tears bubbled in sakura's eyes, her hand beginning to shake "why are you doing this to me? Don't you know I can't take you doing this anymore?" sasuke frowned in confusion "sakura I-" "sasuke, what else did you come here for?" he gently placed his hand on her gun and removed the gun from her grip, he placed it on her dresser and turned to her "sakura, I know you don't want to hear it but….. I don't think I can be with anyone but you." Sakura blinked "you l-love me?" sasuke looked away "sasuke, I need you to say it." Sasuke sighed and met her gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks "sakura….I..I love you." Sakura swallowed and turned her back to him. She sighed and fell back. Sasuke's eyes widened and he caught her, she looked up at him "why'd you do that?" she smiled softly "I wanted to see if I was capable of trusting you." Sasuke smirked "didn't you trust me before?" sakura shook her head "not completely." Sasuke sighed "I know you don't-" "sasuke." He met her gaze again, standing her to her feet again "I still love you, but I need some time to think, what you did…. It's hard to forgive. I spent years trying to darken that love with hate, and I'm going to need some time to figure out if I can go back to the girl that loved you. That could forgive anything….do you think you can give me that time?" sasuke smirked and cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead for a moment before taking a few steps back "take all the time you need, I'll be here." Sakura smiled and zipped up her suitcase "thank you sasuke…" she picked up her suitcase and left her condo, sasuke watched after her as she disappeared through the front door "good bye sakura…"

1 more chapter to go guys! don't worry!  
-vendetta's curse


	6. Forgiven

murda bizness -chap 6- Forgiven

sasuke exhaled softly 20 minutes after sakura left, he walked out the door and down staires. He hopped into his camero without a word, a slight smile on his face, for the first time in his life, he feels at peace. he drove off down the road, his mind on sakura. he shut his eyes for a moment as he stopped at a light. he smirked then drove off.

sasuke walked in to see itachi walking down the staris, pulling on his jet black sweater, his eyes landed on his younger brother. "hey, how'd it go?" sasuke shut the door "fine." itachi frowned "where is she?" sasuke shrugged "don't know." itachi's frown deepened "why do you look happy?" sasuke set his keys on the hooks by the door "g'night itachi." itachi watched sasuke dissapear upstaires with an arched eyebrow. itachi smirked, _you finally grew up little brother..._

sasuke walked up to karin, who leaned againsgt his door, clearly waiting for him. "karin." she turned to him "sasuke-kun ! your back !" sasuke looked down at her "karin, here." karin blinked as sasuke handed her a thick white envelope, "w-what's this?" sasuke watched as she pulled out 2 thousand and five hundred dollars from it. "that's your final pay. "karin frowned "what? sasuke-kun i don't understand, i thought we-" "karin, there was never anything going on between us, don't delude yourselfinto thinking there was. now, pack up your things and leave this mansion with the litte dignety you have." karin blinked up at him, tears in her eyes "FINE." you pushed past him and ran into her room. sasuke turned and entered his room, shutting the door behind him, he inhaled sakura's scent that still laced the room, he smirked, _i'll wait for you...i promise.._

4 months later...

sasuke casually stepped out from his camero, walking over to the fish shop on the beach, wearing only black swim trunks and a leather side bag. He took a seat at one of the bamboo stools and ordered a plate of fish n chips. sasuke pulled out his Iphone just to turn it off, he just wanted to have the day to himself, no kind of buisness on his mind. "hey mind if i take a seat?" with out looking up, sasuke spoke out a quick "sure." sasuke slipped his phone back into his bag as his meal was placed infront of him. "so, what would a lovely lady like yourself like to eat?" "um, i'll have what he's having, looks tasty." sasuke took a bite of his fish then glanced at the women beside him. his eyes widened and he nearly choked on his fish. she smiled at him "it's been a while, sasuke." he blinked at sakura for a moment, she looked hot(on my page)! well, hotter then the last time he saw her. sakura smiled back at him "uh, hey." she laughed "you look surprised." sasuke smirked "well, like you said, it's been a while." sakura laughed a bit at that "and it shows, you don't lok so uptight." sasuke rolled his eyes "only you would look for that." sakura smiled "well, your girlfriends supposed to notice things like that." sasuke took a bite of his fish just when sakura got her's. he blinked "wait, did you just say your my girlfriend?" sakura turned to him, fork in her mouth "mmhm..." sasuke blinked at her for a moment before hopping out of his chair , pickking her up by her waist and spinning her around. sakura laughed "sasuke!_" _ sasuke pulled her into a deep kiss, earning a moan from her, a sound he loved more then anything else. sakura blushed and pulled away, sasuke rested his forhead against hers "i missed you." sakura smiled softly "i missed you too." sasuke took her hand and turned to the chef "can we get these to go?" he smiled "sure,sure." sasuke casually payed the man and took both of their meals. sakura followed him to his car and they drove back to his house. they walked inside and he led her upstaires , sakura frowned "hey sasuke, where's itachi?" he smirked "he left a few months ago with anko, said he'd vist for christmas." sakura smiled "oh, okay." sauke glanced at her over his shoulder "i got you something." sakura blinked "really? f-for me?" sasuke nodded and pulled her into his room. she watched as he rummaged around in his dresser then pulled out a black gift box with a silver bow on the top. he handed her the small box. she blushed and opened it, her eyes widened at the golden heart shaped locket inside. she swallowed and pulled the locket out of the box, dropping it on the floor. she opened the locket and gasped at their pictures on the inside (on my page!). tears bubbled in her eyes and she happily hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks "i - i love you sasuke ..." he smirked and cupped her cheek "i love you too, he kissed her softly on the lips. "here, let me put it on you." sakura swept her hair over he shoulder as sasuke went up behind her and clipped it around her neck. sakura turned to sasuke , resting her head on his chest and hugging him around the waist "sasuke...take me." he blinked "what?" she looked up at him "take me, right here right now." sasuke blinked "what brought this on?" sakura shrugged "i just want to know that i can fully trust you, with every part of me." sasuke shook his head "no, i can't." sakura blinked "what?" he smirked "not that i don't want to, but i'm not going to have sex with you just so you can confirm to yourself trust me. when we do have sex, it'll be when you can trust me. " he cupped her cheek "completly." sakura blinked up at him, she was speechless for a few moments before she smiled, tears of happyness in her eyes "sasuke..." she leaned up and kissed him hotly. sasuke blinked in surprise as she took a step back and tripped him, sending them both onto the bed. he blinked as she kissed him heavily, sasuke pulled away "sakura i-" "i just want you sasuke, trust has nothing to do with it right now." sasuke smirked and captured her lips in a warm kiss. untying her swim top and slipping it off her. sakura moaned as he fondled her breasts softly, deepening the kiss. sakura untied his swim trunks, then wrapped her arms around his back. sasuke's hands wandered down to her swim bottems and slipped them off. sasuke ran his hand down her stomach, "ah!" sakura threw her head back, as sasuke slipped his fore and middle finger inside her , pumping them inside her at a gentle yet pleasurable pace. "s-sasuke..." sasuke smirked "i love your moans sakura." he ran his tongue over her breast a few times before speeding up to a point where sakura's eyes rolled back in her head. "sa-ah!-sasuke!" she cried out as she came on his hand. he pulled his fingers out, making sakura blush. sasuke sat up and pulled off his trunks, making sakura's face burn a deep, deep red at the sight of his large member springing out. sakura spread her legs open, eyes beckoning. sasuke climbed on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away by a few inches "ready?" she nodded "more then you'll ever know." with a grunt and a gentle moan, sasuke entered her, going all the way to the very hilt. sakura panted softly, wrapping her arms around his back, digging her nails into his skin. "m-move, please move." sasuke grunted and began to move "s-so tight." sakura panted as he thrusted his cock inside her, "Ha-harder." sasuke sped up to the point where sakura's cries of pleasure where heard around the room. sasuke met her flustered gaze "s-sakura..." he bent down and kissed her hotly on the lips, he placed his hands on her hips and lifetd her up so her back was pressed up against the wodden head board. "oh sasuke!" she moaned aloud as he went deeper inside her. sasuke kissed up her neck, clutching her ass tightly , both of them at the very edge. Sakura's eyes widened and she threw her head back "SASUKE!" she screamed as she came. sasuke grunted "S-SAKURA!" he panted as she felt her tighten around him, causing him to cum himself. the two fell onto the bed, panting together Sakura smiled tiredly and placed her hand in sasuke's. sasuke smirked and gave sakura's hand a gentle squeeze, before the they both fell asleep just like that...

THE END


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

author's note

Thank you to all my viewers for reading this story, everyone who liked it is amazing! I apologize for any grammer mistakes , my bad, i'm only human :) any NEGATIVE reviews that i have recieved i deleted and to the people that have written those NEGATIVE reviews i catagorize as HATERS and kiss my teeth at them. To my dediacted reviewers, A BIG ASS MOTHERF****ING THANK YOU FOR ALLLLLL YOUR SUPPORT, YOUR AMAZING!

(AND..if anyone was wondering where i got the tital from, it's from my girl IGGY AZALEA! luv her music!)

-VENDETTA'S CURSE


End file.
